Welcome to Anime High!
by SuperNinjaGirl
Summary: Anime High The place where all of our favorite charaters learned everything they know... But of course, there is always evil among them. Naruto, Inuyasha, Bleach Xover!
1. the first 2 hours!

HAVE YOU EVER WONDERED WHAT HIGH SCHOOL WOULD BE LIKE WITH ALL YOUR FAVORITE ANIME CHARACTERS? WELL THEN THIS IS YOU TYPE OF STORY! IF NOT, READ IT ANY WAY!

**NOTE!!- Everyone in here is 15 years of age!!**

"Ya ready to go Rukia!?" Ichigo shouted across the hall.

"Just about!" She yelled back.

Soon enough, she came out, fully dressed in her school uniform.

"Let's get rolling' or we'll be late…" Ichigo said, grabbing his keys on the way to the door.

"Kay..." Rukia said, following him out the door.

The walk to school wasn't any different then they were in the past. As they approached the schoolyard, they didn't notice the air around them become slightly heavier.

"Another school year…" Ichigo mumbled.

"Aw suck it up, Ichigo!" Rukia said, opening the front doors.

They walked through the halls to find out what classes they would have this year. While walking in the hall, they meet up with some familiar and some un-familiar faces.

'_I haven't seen any of these people before…'_ Ichigo thought to himself.

Soon enough, they reached the office and walked in, expecting the normal office crew but came to face-

Tsunade chatting it up with Jiriaya, Orochimaru looking peeved at something, Yamamoto looking like he owned the place, and a couple other high authority anime figures.

"Dude, what the heck!" Ichigo mumbled, more to himself than Rukia.

"Don't even go there…" Rukia said. She looked just as confused as Ichigo.

Tsunade looked up at the two. "May I help you?" She asked, semi-kindly.

"Yeah, we're here to get our schedules…" Ichigo said.

Tsunade turned to Jiriaya. Jiriaya nodded and sat down and one of the computers.

"Names?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Kuchiki Rukia…"

"Righto!" He punched a few keys then walked over to the printer and pulled off some pages. "Here ya go! Classes start at nine!" Jiriaya said, with a sort of creepy smile on his face.

Ichigo and Rukia basically ran out of the office.

"What's up with that?" Rukia asked.

"The heck I should know!" Ichigo said looking at his watch. "It's 7:30! We still have an hour and a half!"

"So basically we have nothing to do for a while…?"

"Yep…" Ichigo started walking.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Rukia said, running to catch up with him.

"I dunno, walk around school. It seems different somehow…"

"Yeah, you're right…" Rukia said, looking across the halls seeing a few people running around like idiots.

Ichigo and Rukia continued their walk around campus. They were right. It was very different.

As they were walking, someone bumped into Ichigo.

"Watch where you're going kid!" Ichigo yelled.

"No way! Watch where you going carrot top!" The kid yelled back.

Pretty soon, the blond-haired, orange-clad kid was up in Ichigo's face and Ichigo was at him as well.

"Ichigo! Chill out!" Rukia said trying to hold Ichigo back from slitting the guy's throat.

Suddenly, a guy with blackish-blue hair walked up behind him.

"Sup loser?" he said, attempting to look cool.

The blond one spun around, "Sasuke, I'm sorta in the middle of something!" He yelled at his supposed friend.

"Figures you of all people, Naruto, would be picking a fight on the first day of school…" Sasuke said back at him.

"Umm…I'm still alive…?" Ichigo stated.

"Oh yeah…" Sasuke got up off the wall and walked over to Ichigo. "Interesting hair you've got there…"

"Thanks… I think…" Ichigo was only slightly confused.

"What's you name carrot-top!" Naruto popped up out of no where.

"It's Kurosaki Ichigo! And if you call me 'carrot-top' again, I'm gonna have to knock you're head off!" Ichigo said angrily.

"And who are you?" Sasuke raised his eyebrows at Rukia.

"Umm…?" Rukia was creeped out. "Kuchiki Rukia…"

"So this guy you boyfriend or what?" Sasuke said, in one of those voices guys use to try to get girls to go out with them.

"no…" Rukia said, stepping closer to Ichigo.

"So… You wanna go out with me?"

-- -- -- -- --

WELL? WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? YOU LIKE?? REVIEW! OK! LATER!!


	2. saying No and Ninjutsu!

"Uh…!" Rukia was flat out speech-less! Did this guy, whom she had just met, ask her out? She didn't even know his name, for God's sake!

The person that was surprised even more was Ichigo. He did not just ask Rukia out! Ichigo could have sworn he felt the steam blow out of his ears.

"No way!" Ichigo said forcefully, stepping in front of Rukia defensively.

"Ichigo, I can answer for myself!" She whispered in his ear defiantly.

"Yeah well, I don't like this guy…" He whispered back.

Rukia was some-what shocked. "Yeah well, why do you care?"

Ichigo paused for a moment. "Because I'm your friend…" He finally came up with.

"Umm… carrot-top, shorty. Class is about to start." Naruto said, looking annoyed.

"Right!" Ichigo and Rukia said at the same time. The group of four took of down the hall.

"Wait a minute! Rukia, What class do we have this year?" Ichigo asked, suddenly remembering they had no idea where the heck they were going.

"Umm…" she pulled out their schedules. She suddenly stopped walking in the hall. "Ichigo?"

"He turned around to face her, "What?" He said peeking around her shoulder.

"What's Ninjutsu?" Rukia asked, completely out of it.

"The heck I should know…" Ichigo said, trying to figure this out.

"Ninjutsu's where you use Chakra to perform specific attacks like the Multi-Doppelganger Jutsu, or the Fire-Ball Jutsu" Naruto explained. (Wow!!!) Rukia and Ichigo turned to him with blank looks on her face.

"Uhh…. What?" Ichigo asked, still completely confused.

"Just follow us…" Sasuke said, heading down the now crowded hallway.

Ichigo Rukia and Naruto followed with out a word.

When they finally reached the classroom, the bell rang signaling that class had started. Ichigo, Rukia, Naruto and Sasuke found a seat by the windows. Just as they sat down, the teacher walked in.

"Good Morning Class… Sorry I was supposed to be here 10 minutes before the bell, but I got lost on the track of life…!" The man said unpacking the case he had brought with him. "Welcome to Ninjutsu Year one! You, students, can call me Master Kakashi. I come from Konohagakure, as I can see some of my students have too…" The guy had on a big collared green vest and he had a headband over his eye.

"Now I see that there are some students that look like they have no idea what the heck they are doing here… Well then, they'll just have to be shown… Sasuke, could show them the Transformation Jutsu?"

Sasuke walked up to the front of the room. "Who or what should I transform into?" He asked.

"Lady Hokage." Kakashi stated simply.

"You mean I have to transform into a woman?" Sasuke said, look disgruntled. None-the-less, he transformed into her.

The bell rang signaling the end of class. Ichigo and Rukia walked out, shortly followed by Naruto and Sasuke.

"See? Ninjutsu is fun!" Naruto, being his typical hyperactive self.

Ichigo rolled he eyes discreetly and turned to Rukia. "So what's next?" He asked, referring to the schedule.

"Umm. Hang on…" She said, pulling the schedule out of her pocket. She unfolded it and scanned the page. "Demon Slaying?" Rukia said, again confused.

Ichigo decided he should join the club. He turned to Naruto and Sasuke. "Do you guys know what that is?" He asked.

"Nope!" Naruto answered putting his hands behind his head and continuing to walk.

The group continued on to their next class. As they walked in the door, they saw the classroom was full of different types of weapons: Swords, Enchated items, staffs and the works.

As they were standing there, someone came from behind.

"Hey Orange Head! Out of the way! Some of us want to go to class!" The guy said rudly. There was a girl at his side.

"Inuyasha! Don't be so rude! Can't you see they're not from we are!" She said, lightly knocking his head.

"Sorry…" He mumbled as he walk slowly past them.

Rukia and Ichigo simply stared. "Did that guy have dog ears?" They both said at the same time.

Ichigo shrugged. "Let's get this over with I guess…" Ichigo said finding a seat, again, next to the window. Rukia, Naruto, and Sasuke followed suit.

-- --- -- - - - - - -- - - - - -

WELL? I'M HAVING SOME TROUBLE THINKING OF WHO THE TEACHER SHOULD BE FOR THE DEMON SLAYING CLASS. IF ANY OF YOU HAVE IDEAS REVIEW OR PM ME ABOUT THEM!


	3. Meeting and a fight!

Unnoticed by the four newly found friends (as much as Ichigo didn't like it…) There were two very familiar girls standing in the door way. One had pink hair and the other, orange.

"Kurosaki-kun/ Sasuke-kun!" They said and the same time. Orihime rushed over to greet Ichigo; Sakura Sasuke.

"Good morning Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime said very bubblyish.

"Ah... Good morning to you as well." Ichigo said, not really paying attention.

'_Crap!' _Sasuke thought as Sakura rushed over to greet him.

"Good Morning Saaasssukkee-kuuuunnn!" Sakura said, rushing to hug him.

Naruto say this and was instantly jealous. "Sakura-chan! Wouldn't you like to say good morning to me!?" Naruto whined.

"go away…" Sasuke said, attempting to look cool.

Sakura's head fell in disappointment.

Suddenly, the Teacher walked in. She looked like a very old women, which in fact, she was.

"Now now Students! Settle down" She commanded. Everyone completely stopped what they were doing and sat down.

'_Wow!' _Ichigo thought to himself.

"Now Students, welcome to Demon Slaying Year-One. I will be your sensei for the year. You can call me Master Kaede." The old women preached to the class. "I can see that there are a lot of you that don't know what a demon is."

Rukia jumped out of her seat. "Is it like a hallow!?" She shouted. Ichigo slammed his dead on the desk a couple of times.

"What may I ask is a 'hallow'?"

Rukia opened her mouth to answer but Ichigo pulled her back down to her seat.

"Sorry ma'am! She just a little crazy!" Ichigo said panicked.

That earned him a kick in the shin. "I am not crazy!" Rukia muttered as Kaede continued on with the lecture.

"There are many different ways to slay a demon." She said. "You can use a sword, like Inuyasha does, or you could use a bow and arrow, like Kagome." Kagome shrank down into her chair at the mention of her name. "There are also staffs and other enchanted weapons…" She continued with the lecture all the way to the bell.

Ichigo got up hurriedly to get out of the classroom. Rukia, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Orihime followed. Rukia pulled out hers' and Ichigo's schedule and looked at what they had next.

"Taijutsu…" Rukia mumbled.

"All Right!!! I wonder who's gonna teach it this year!" Naruto shouted as he ran to the gym. The other's followed him, although none of them were as excited as Naruto.

As they reached the gym, a weird guy wearing a green jumpsuit and had a green vest on, jumped out in front of them.

"Why hello my youthful students!" He said. "If you don't hurry, you'll be late for my class!" He ushered them into the door.

"Now Students! Welcome to Taijutsu!" he shouted. "I am Master Gai and I will be you teacher this year!" He jumped in front of Ichigo and Inuyasha, who happned to be standing next to each other. "And Now I'll need to evaluate each and everyone's skills at fighting! I chose you two to spar!" Ichigo looked surprised. No teacher had ever told him to fight before.

"All Right!" Inuyasha yelled jumping in to a fighting pose. Ichigo was still comfused.

"Iron Reaver soul Stealer!" Inuyasha shouted, swiping his claws across Ichigo face.

"Ow!" Ichigo said, bring his fist back to punch him.

Before he could hit him, Inuyasha pulled out Tetseiga. It transformed and he rushed at Ichigo.

"No fair! He got a sword out!" Ichigo shouted diving out of the sword's path.

"Everything fair in this spar! As lond as you don't kill each other!' Gai shouted

"Fine!" Ichigo dug in his pocket and pulled out his deputy Shinigami badge. He shoved it through his chest revealing his Shinigami fom and leaving his human body lying on the ground, seemingly uncounsios. He pulled out Zangetsu and charged Inuyasha.

Ichigo brought his sword down, only to Inuyasha meet his blow. They stood there for a while, fighting to see who would give way first. But after it seemed like neither of them would give up, they decide to use their most powerful moves.

"Getsuga Tenshou/ WindScar!" They both shouted, sending their attacks at each other. Ichigo flash stepped out of the way. Inuyasha took the hit and there was dust everywhere.

After the dust had cleared they were getting ready to attack again, but Gai stopped them.

"That's enough Boys! I have seen enough of you youthful fighting!" He shouted with pride.

- -- - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - --

YAY! ANOTHER CHAPTER HERE! I'D LIKE TO THANK _**eternalotaku5 **_FOR GIVING WE THE IDEA FOR THE DEMON SLAYING TEACHER!


	4. Lunch time!

As Ichigo climbed back into his body, Inuyasha walked over and sheathed his sword.

"Not half bad Carrot top!" Inuyasha sort of complimented. "What's you name?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo…" Ichigo said, standing up in his human body. "And your's?"

"Inuyasha!" The half-demon said proudly.

"Cool, I guess…" Ichigo said, walking out the door. Rukia was waiting for him.

"Yeah! So what was that weird moved you used to get out of you body?" Inuyasha said, catching up with them.

"Oh that. I'm a Subsitute Shinigami. I slay hollows and stuff…" Ichigo said. "Hey what's next Rukia?"

"Lunch." She stated simply, walking toward the lunchroom they'd found earlier.

"Sweet!" Inuyasha said, licking his lips. "I'm starving!"

"There you are Inuyahsa!" Someone yelled from down the hall. "We were wondering where you were!" they said.

"Miroku!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

The guy walked up to the three. He had short brownish-black hair the was up in a small ponytail at the base of his neck.

"Ichigo, this is Miroku" Inuyahsa introduced.

Rukia pulled at Ichigo's sleeve. "Aren't you gonna introduce me too?" She whispered into his ear.

"Oh right!" Icjigo said, striatinging his posture. "This is Kuchiki Rukia." Rukia sursyed and that just set Miroku off completely.

"Oh lovely!" He said taking her hands and getting on his knees. "Would you mind bearing my chidren?" He exclaimed.

Rukia was completely shocked. The one person who was even more shocked was Ichigo.

"NO!" Ichigo said, ripping Rukia away from Miroku.

"Stupid lecher…" Inuyahsa grumbled.

"Come on Rukia! Let's go get lunch!" Ichigo said, pushing the girl through the hall and down to the cafeteria.

They walked in on complete chaos! There was food being thrown everywhere and there were a couple of fights going on.

"Eh!?" Both Ichigo and Rukia said at the same time, just staring at the room.

"Why isn't anyone stopping this?" Ichigo asked to no person in particular.

"I dunno." Rukia stated. "But I'm hungry!" Rukia sat down at one of the tables and began eating her lunch.

Suddenly, the doors behind them slammed open. There stood a woman with a diamond like thing on her forehead and she looked to be in her 20s.

"Settle down students!" She shouted across the lunch room. "Now I have some annoucncements to make!!" She said standing on a table so she could be seen better. "As most of you know, this is the first year AHS has been around! Therefore I must establish a couple of things! Nuber 1: This is a boarding school, so those of you who haven't gotten you room numbers come to the office after class! Number Two: Nobody is allowed in someone else's room after 10:00! Number three: You will not behave like you are now!" She bellowed to everyone.

The people throwing food just dropped everything. The persons dominating the fights dropped the kid they were wailing on. Everyone stood silent.

The woman left the room like that. The noise level slowly grew after that, but none of the chaos before started again. Ichigo glanced at Rukia to find her glanceing at him.

"Scary" He muttered to where only she could here it.

Soon enough though, some one walked up behind Ichigo and Rukia. Ichigo turned around to look at the guy.

He was a looming figure. He had long sliver hair and one of his sleeves looked limp, as if no arm occupied it.

"Hey you two!" He said in a commanding voice "You're sitting in my seat!"

"Oh yeah!" Ichigo said standing up, takeing that as a challenge. "It's the first day. How can you already have a seat, eh?"

The guy stood up to his full height and was slightly taller than Ichigo.

"Ichigo…." Rukia muttered to him. "Don't get into a fight now…"

Just than Naruto and Sasuke walked in the room, laughing for an unknown reason. Sasuke stopped and stared at the fight that was about to start.

"Hey Ichigo!" Naruto yelled, waving like an idiot to him.

The two walked up and sat at the table. Ichigo instantly blew the guy off and sat down with his new friends. The guy swore under his breath.

"Hey Carrot-top!" He said, grabbing th back of Ichigo's collar, forcing him to stand. "No one blows me off!" He said feicrely getting into Ichigo's face. "I am Shessomaru! Got that kid?"

"Yeah, so! I'm Ichigo kurosaki but you don't see me going around saying it to the world…" Ichigo said, yanking his collar free. He sat down and started a conversation with his friends.

"Kurosaki eh?" Shessomaru mubbled. "I'll remember that name…!" he cackled evilly.

--- - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - -

WELL THERE YOU HAVE IT FOLKS! CHAPTER FOR OF WELCOME TO ANIME HIGH! REVIEW EVERYBODY! PLEASE!


	5. The randomness of Lunch!

Inuyasha walked down the hall to find his new found friend. He got to the lunch room, only to see Ichigo being "talked" at by Shesshomaru. Soon enough though Shesshomaru walked off.

Inuyasha walked into the lunch room and sat opposite of Rukia at their table. Naruto looked up to see who sat there.

"GAHH!!!!" He said, shoving his finger at Inuyasha. "You're that guy who shoved us outta the way for that 'demon slaying' class!!!"

Sasuke looked up to see what the heck Naruto was babbling about now. All he saw over Naruto's head were dog ears and white hair.

He tapped Naruto on the shoulder. Naruto turned his head to see what Sasuke wanted.

"Are you yelling at a dog??" Sasuke asked him, confusion clear in his voice and his face.

"Uhmmm… I dunno…" Naruto said, turning back to Inuyasha. "Hey are you a dog?" Naruto stared at him.

Ichigo looked up from his conversation with Rukia to see what was going on. He saw that Naruto and Sasuke were asking Inuyasha whether he was a dog or not.

"Oh yeah! I haven't introduced you guys yet!!" Ichigo said standing and walking to the other side of the table. "Naruto, Sasuke, This is Inuyasha. Inuyasha; Naruto and Sasuke!"

"Inuyasha…? Doesn't that mean dog demon?" Naruto looked up at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha stared at him, with a blank look on his face, clearly saying 'How-the-heck-should-I-know!-I've-never-checked!!'

"I think it does, Naruto…?" Sasuke offered.

"So Ichigo's this 'Substitute Shinigami' thing. What are you too?"

"We're Shinobi form the Village of Hidden Leaves!" Naruto exclaimed standing and shoving his foot of to the chair.

Everyone looked away, like they had no idea who he was.

"Naruto! Is that you?" Someone from the other side of the room called.

"Huh?" Naruto looked up to see who was calling his name. "Rock Lee!!" Naruto called back.

"You seem to be enjoying the springtime of your youth today Naruto!" Rock Lee jumped over everybody, and finally arrived face to face with Naruto. He looked around. "Ohh! You seem to have made new friends!" Rock Lee exclaimed.

"Yeah! This is Ichigo, Rukia, and Inuyasha!" Naruto said, pointing at each one as he spoke their names.

"Greetings! I'm Rock Lee, the Hidden Leaf's handsome devil!"

"Sure ya are…" Rukia mumbled to Ichigo. Ichigo chuckled slightly.

_RRRRRRIIIIIINNNNGGG!!!!!_

"Oh, well, that's it for lunch!" Ichigo said, packing up and getting ready to go to class again. "What's up next, Rukia?"

"We have Genj-"

She was cut off by the intercom. "_Good afternoon, students! This is your Principal! Most of out teachers' have not arrived yet, therefore we will end school early!!"_

A cheer arose from the crowd of students.

"Sweet!!" Naruto shouted. Then he remembered something. "Oh yeah. Don't we have to get our room numbers or something?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, come on!" Ichigo stood up.

-- --- - - - - - ------ ------------------------------------------

WELL SORRY ABOUT MAKING ALL YOU PEOPLE WAIT SO LONG!!! I'VE BEEN WORKING ON EVERYTHING ELSE HAD HAVEN'T HARDLY HAD TIME TO WRITE!!! REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	6. Dorm Rooms and Roommates

Ichigo, Rukia, Naruto, Sasuke, Inuyasha and Kagome all walked down to the office

Ichigo, Rukia, Naruto, Sasuke, Inuyasha and Kagome all walked down to the office. They were walked down to receive their room numbers. Naruto strode in front, obviously wanted to be in charge of the small group. The others didn't really seem to care much, so they let believe that he was.

Soon enough, the six reached the office and pushed open the heavy doors leading inside. Once they walked in, they saw that there were about seven desks, covered with papers and supplies.

The group quickly walked over to where they saw another group of students standing. They filed in behind them and waited, some more patient then others…

"Good afternoon, kids. I take you want your room numbers, yes?" the man to whom the desk belonged to asked.

"Yes sir. That would be much appreciated" Ichigo replied for the group.

"Names please" the man looked at his computer. The six told him and he hand each a slip of a paper and sent them out of the office to attend to the other students.

--

Once they where in the hall, everybody looked at their papers.

Inuyasha looked up at the others, "what are you room numbers?" he asked attempting to peer over Naruto's shoulder.

I've got room 208." Naruto said, flipping his paper for Inuyasha to see.

Ichigo looked over at them and said "Me too."

"Aw man!" Inuyasha's head fell in defeat. "I didn't get the same room!" He said, obviously disappointed.

Naruto placed his hand on his shoulder "Sorry, dude. At least you'll only be a couple doors down!" He said, grinning. He suddenly turned around, "Well, enough about us! What'd the girls get, eh?"

Kagome looked over at the guys. "Rukia and I are in the same room." She smiled.

Ichigo nodded and said "Enough talk, people! Let's go check out our rooms, whatdya say!?" Ichigo began to walk for the stairs. The others quickly followed up the stairs.

They climbed a flight and got to the boys' floor and quickly found Ichigo's and Naruto's room. The two walked in to find two other people sitting on the couch watching television. Once they walked in, the two looked over at them.

One had long, spiky, blond hair. He was wearing a purple, sleeveless shirt and two bands on each arm. His eyes were green and he had fangs for teeth. The other one was taller and older looking with two triangle looking things underneath left eye. He wore a long sleeved shirt with sleeves that could be taken off. He had darker hair that was almost blue looking.

The blond one jumped up. "Heya! My name's Ginta Toramizu!" He said excitedly. He then turned around and pointed at the boy with dark hair. "That's Alviss."

Ichigo glared at them both. He thought it was a little weird that these people were so willing to introduce themselves. Oh well, it wasn't like finding out your going to a high school with a bunch of different character's with different powers isn't weird. That's life, I guess.

Ichigo put his hand out to shake. "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki," he said simply. Ginta took his hand and shook it violently.

Naruto jumped up from behind Ichigo. "My name's Naruto Uzumaki! I'm gonna become the next Hokage for my village!" He shouted excitedly, hoping up and down like a child.

"I don't know what a Hokage is," Alviss said emotionlessly. He stood over in the corner looking sort of emo (At least by my standards he is kinda).

"That's the leader of my village!" Naruto shouted again.

Ginta jumped up again. "So, you have any idea where we are, Ichigo?" He asked calmly. Ichigo shook his head. Ginta's face fell. "Yeah, I figured as much. I've no clue either. Oh well, I guess."

"Yeah, oh well," Ichigo sighed to himself. He looked around the room for the first time. He had been in this room for about five minutes and hadn't even looked at the wallpaper!

They were in the living room. There was a rather large sofa and an okay sized TV sitting on a table. The walls were just an off-white color. The carpet wasn't all that soft but it was better than nothing. He saw two doors on his left. He assumed one was the bed room and the other was a bathroom.

As he looked around, Naruto was chatting happily with Ginta. They were both hyper and somewhat stupid. Alviss stood in the room looking annoyed at the people in front of him.

Ichigo looked back out the door where his friends had been when he walked in. They were gone. Probably off to find there own rooms.

"Hey Naruto! Where do you come from?" Ginta asked sitting back down on the sofa.

"I'm from Konoha! I'm a ninja," Naruto said, sitting on the floor and looking around.

"How about you Ichigo? Where are you from?" Alviss said, deciding he should join the conversation.

"I'm from Kamakura, Japan. I'm a substitute Shinigami," Ichigo told him, leaning against the wall.

Ginta piped up. "I'm from Tokyo Japan! I was sent to MAR about a year ago and I beat the chess pieces!" He said, enjoying the fact that someone was listening to him.

Naruto and Ichigo were surprised. Did he just say he was sent to MAR? How did that work.

Alviss must have read their faces, because he said, "I called him there using

Monban Piero," He stated. "And now I guess you want to know about me. I'm a Cross Guard member and I've fought in two War Games."

Everybody nodded. Introductions had been completed. They stood there for a moment in silence. They had lost conversational topics. Ichigo sighed.

--

Inuyasha twisted the handle to open his door. It swung open with ease. He stepped inside to find that it was empty. Of people, anyway. There was stuff scattered all over the ground. Books, clothes, papers; some one had definitely been here before him. Inuyasha surveyed the room. It wasn't fancy by our standards but it was highly sophisticated for a half-demon from the Feudal Era.

He was slightly thrown aback. He had never seen most of this stuff before. Then again he had never really been in a school with a bunch of different people from different realms. Not everything came as a surprise. He wondered who his roommates were. He hoped Kouga wasn't here. He would have to kill someone if that were to happen.

He stepped into the bedroom. He found it was also empty but it was cleaner. There were two bunk beds on opposite sides of the room. He wandered by them and touched the wood they had been built on. He had never seen this kind of thing before.

He left the room and walked back into the living area. He saw it was still empty. He decided he didn't want to stay in an empty room so he left to go find his friends.

--

Rukia and Kagome found their room on next level. They looked up at the room numbers and found their room number. It was number 204. They opened the door and stepped into a completely clear room. Nothing was in it, except for the furniture. No people, no papers. They looked around.

"This is kind of creepy, standing in an empty room like this," Rukia muttered to Kagome.

"Yeah, really," Kagome replied. She stepped forward and touched the wall. She turned back to Rukia. "Maybe we're the only ones assigned to this room."

Rukia shook her head. "Possibly, or our roommates haven't gotten their room numbers yet," she said thinking.

This wasn't a big concern for them at this point. The two got bored and walked out into the hallway. They walked down the stairs to find the guys.

--

Ichigo and Naruto walked out of the dorm room with their new roommates, Ginta and Alviss. Naruto was all excited about meeting new people. He was jumping up and down like a puppy.

Ichigo was calmer than Naruto. He simply walked out like a normal person. He was taller than everybody in his room so he strode in front of them.

Ginta was pestering Alviss about something and Alviss simply wasn't interested. Everybody walked down the hallway heading for the stairs that would lead to the commons room.

Inuyasha walked out of his room and met Ichigo standing in front of him.

Naruto saw him and jumped in front. "Hey, Inuyasha! Who're you're roommates?" He asked.

"I dunno. They weren't in there. But they sure did leave a mess," Inuyasha grumbled and folded his arms.

Ichigo simply nodded. He looked over to Ginta and Alviss. Inuyasha followed his eyes.

"Are those your roommates?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

Ichigo nodded. "This is Ginta and Alviss," Ichigo said, pointing to them. "Ginta, Alviss; this is Inuyasha." Ichigo introduced.

Everybody nodded to each other. They all walked for the staircase that lead to the next floor.

--00000--

HEY GUYS! OH MY GOD! DID I JUST UPDATE? I THINK I DID! ISN'T AMAZING. I'VE BEEN SO BUSY LATELY! MY SUMMER FINALLY CALMED DOWN. THE FIRST FEW WEEKS OF JUNE ARE ALWAYS HECTIC AND BUSY. I HOPE EVERYBODY STILL READS THIS STORY. I THINK MY WRITING HAS IMPROVED, NE?

I DON'T KNOW IF ANY OF YOU READ MAR, BUT THAT'S WHERE GINTA AND ALVISS COME FROM. IF YOU READ IT, DON'T YOU JUST LOVE IT!? IF NOT, YOU CAN FIND IT ON . IT'S A GREAT STORY.

ANYWAY, I'LL SIGN OFF FOR NOW. I'LL BE SURE TO UPDATE MORE OFTEN THOUGH.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!


	7. Chapter 7

Ichigo, Ginta, Alviss, Naruto and Inuyasha were walking down the stairs

Ichigo, Ginta, Alviss, Naruto and Inuyasha were walking down the stairs. They reached the commons area. They saw a lot of people standing there chatting with one another. They stood there for a moment taking it all in.

"Ichigo, Naruto, Inuyasha!" came a voice from behind them.

Everyone turned around to see who it was. Rukia and Kagome came running down the stairs at the group.

"Hey, you guys found your rooms okay?" Kagome asked.

The boys nodded. "These are our roommates," Ichigo said pointing over to them. "The blond one's Ginta and the other one's Alviss."

Kagome and Rukia smiled over to them.

"These are some of our other friends, Kagome and Rukia," Naruto said to Ginta and Alviss.

They both nodded, not saying anything. The group strayed over to a store window on the far side. They reached it and looked through the glass.

They stood there for a couple of minutes, not moving or speaking.

"It's not illegal to walk in the store, you know," came the smart-elec voice of Sasuke Uchiha.

Everybody snapped around at the comment. Sasuke stood there with his hands in his pockets mockingly.

He noticed everybody staring at him. "Well, you gonna stand there all day or walk in and look around?" He asked snottily.

The group stood there for a moment then walked in the door. Sasuke followed them in.

The store was filled with different students of different age groups. It had tons of different merchandise on its shelves. It had every thing from backpacks to candy. Everyone just kind of stood there taking it all in.

"Wow," Ginta said surprised. "I never knew there were this many students going to this school."

"I don't think any of us really know how many students go to school here," Ichigo answered sounding bored. He folded his arms. "Besides this probably isn't half of them."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, but that's not what matters right now!" Naruto nearly shouted.

"And what it important?" Kagome asked sounding semi-annoyed.

Naruto jumped in front of her. "Who're your roommates?" He asked excitedly.

Rukia shrugged. "I dunno," she stated. "Nobody had even been in the room when we got there."

"Oh well," Ichigo shrugged, not caring. He walked back toward the door. "You guys coming or what?" He asked over his shoulder.

--

The day went on like that. The group spent the rest of their day talking and walking around, getting to know the campus. There were, obviously, a ton of classrooms and school clubs. There were also places where students could hang out and chat with each other. There were stores where you could buy various books and magazines, and others where you could buy snacks and food.

The grouped stopped at every one of them to look around. Naruto bought treats from almost all of them. The group came across the cafeteria where they had had lunch that day.

Ichigo pushed the door open and found that people were sitting around talking and eating their dinner (much more behaved I might add). The group walked in and sat at the same table that Ichigo, Naruto, Kagome and Rukia had sat at earlier that day.

They quickly got their food and ate it in silence. Everyone was too busy thinking of what after-dinner would bring. So far they had all been thrown into a different school (or school for the first time), been to classes that had nothing to do with them, and even met a couple of rivals. Things at AHS were turning out to pretty good… and weird.

Naruto started a conversation by saying, "So what do you think the rest of the year'll be like?"

Everybody shrugged. "Can't get any weirder than the first day, I guess," Ichigo said putting his plate away. "I mean I'm bunking with two hyperactive freaks and an emo guy."

A slice a pizza decided it was time to smack Ichigo in the face. He wiped it off and looked around.

"Who threw that?!" he demanded.

Naruto busted up laughing. "That's what you get for call me a hyperactive freak," He laughed. "And now your face matches your hair!" That made him laugh even harder.

He was right. Ichigo had pizza sauce all over his face. He quickly wiped it off and sat down muttering something. Everyone at the table was laughing at him.

Ichigo got fed up with it and stood up. "I'm going to my room," He said walking out the door.

Everyone watched him.

Rukia spoke up. "Maybe that was a little cruel, Naruto."

Naruto shook his head. "Naw, Ichigo knows it's all in fun," Naruto assured them.

"Alright. I'm gonna go check on him, though," Rukia said, following Ichigo out the door.

"I'm tellin' you. He's fine," Naruto shouted after her.

Everyone sat there for a minute. Nobody spoke.

"You know, that was kind of mean," Kagome said thoughtfully.

Inuyasha shook his head. "But it was still funny," He said laughing again.

Kagome nearly hit him. She had a better plan though.

"Sit boy," she said calmly.

Inuyasha smacked face first into the floor sending his food flying all over the place.

He looked up at Kagome. "I hate that…" He muttered through the floor.

--000000--

I MEANT TO PUT THIS UP EALIER BUT MY INTERNET DICIDED TO CRASH ON ME AND THEN I LEFT FOR A WEEK AND NEVER GOT BACK AROUND TO IT, UNTIL NOW. SO ENJOY AND REVIEW!


End file.
